


Future Style

by milkysterek



Series: Canon Style [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Forward Scene, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Derek rolls his eyes and drops his book to the bed, making sure it stays face down and open on his page. Stiles is ridiculous but Derek can’t help himself fondly reaching out for his mate and stroking his finger over the back of his pinkening neck, “No one will be able to tell.”“Yeah, sure,” Stiles huffs; the sarcasm in his tone does not go unnoticed, “No one’ll notice thewatermelonhidden under my shirt!”





	Future Style

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when the Stydias were saying Lydia was pregnant in that flash forward?

“This isn’t going to work.”

Stiles is stood by the mirror, turning to his side and looking at the reflection of his slender frame. He hasn’t put on any weight, not really, but his tummy is getting a little pudgy at the front and while no one else could possibly notice,  _ Stiles _ has noticed - and he’s not happy about it. He sighs and pouts and whines at the mirror before dropping his shirt back down and stomping over to the bed where he throws himself down and sighs again. Seriously, you’d think he’d just found out he was going back to high school to run laps for Finstock. The drama is real. 

Derek rolls his eyes and drops his book to the bed, making sure it stays face down and open on his page. Stiles is ridiculous but Derek can’t help himself fondly reaching out for his mate and stroking his finger over the back of his pinkening neck, “No one will be able to tell.”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles huffs; the sarcasm in his tone does not go unnoticed, “No one’ll notice the  _ watermelon _ hidden under my shirt!”

Rubbing the palm of his hand back and forth over Stiles’ neck, both scenting and calming him, Derek tries not to laugh. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that even he can’t really tell from sight that Stiles is carrying his child. He can smell it, of course, could smell it a few days after conception, but the bump really isn’t all that visible. Thinking it’s not best to mention it - Stiles has a habit of contradicting himself now that he’s full of baby hormones and is prone to the odd tantrum when faced with something he doesn't like - he keeps his mouth shut and goes for another tactic. 

“Wear your big coat,” He offers and to that, Stiles looks up, pulling his face away from where it had been mashed against the bed sheets, “You could be ready to pop and no one would know thanks to that thing.”

Stiles looks hopefully up at his mate for a moment then, slowly, begins to smile, “You think so?”

 

It’s not difficult to get Stiles bundled up and into the jeep after that. Derek isn’t particularly thrilled that Stiles is still insisting on driving that thing, even with their unborn child growing inside of him, but really, it’s not like there’s any way Derek can stop him. He’s attached to the jeep and Derek gets that, so he doesn’t voice his complaints. Often. 

Stiles leaves, heads out into the rain to pick Lydia up from college and Derek takes the Camaro in the direction of Beacon Hills. He doesn’t really want to go back and neither does Stiles but Scott said there’s a problem so they don’t have much of a choice. It’s something to do with a young wolf but other than that, Derek doesn’t know much. If it’s anything too bad, too dangerous, he’s climbing straight back into his car and dragging Stiles off with him. He wants to help, part of him will always be loyal to the territory that once belonged to his family, that once belonged to him, but there is nothing on this earth that will coax him into putting the lives of his mate and his cub at risk. There are other packs surrounding Derek and Stiles’ home, people they can contact so the wolves back in Beacon Hills won’t be alone. That’s enough, he thinks. 

 

Beacon Hills is just how he remembers: cold, bleak and pissing down with rain. The only thing that lightens his mood is the sight of the jeep driving up opposite him, Stiles behind the wheel with Lydia at his side. They climb out and Lydia gives him a big, knowing smile that makes Derek’s heart squeeze. Either Stiles has told her or she’s worked it out on her own. Unable to help himself and pride getting the better of him, Derek smiles in return. 

The young wolf is named Alec and hunters are after him. Bad hunters. Hunters Derek would like to avoid. He doesn’t want to interrupt Scott’s speech by announcing that he and Stiles will be peacing out on this one, so he goes along with it, smiling at appropriate pauses. He’ll tell Scott later in private where it won’t be as embarrassing. Also, he’s probably going to have to deal with Stiles objecting to being made to sit out and he’d like to avoid getting his ass handed to him in front of some kid he doesn’t know. 

Despite the shitty weather and the threat of another fight at their feet, it’s nice to see everyone again. They’ve all aged, grown, evolved, but they’re essentially the same group of misfits they were all those years ago. Derek thinks back to that first day, the day after Laura’s death when he first lay eyes on Stiles - his Stiles. How could he have known back then that he was laying eyes on the man he would spend the rest of his life with, who he would build a home with, build a  _ family _ with? It’s amazing how far they’ve come and as they walk in line, Derek is so, so grateful.

 

They only get a few steps before Stiles’ hormones get the better of him and he tears away from the group and stomps back towards the jeep yelling, “I’m fucking cold!”

**Author's Note:**

> And so my canon compliant series comes to an end. Back to the AUs I go. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
